


恭喜你成年了

by HanginThereSA



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Against a Wall, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bottom!Wade, Fingerfucking, Frottage, M/M, No longer underaged, top!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanginThereSA/pseuds/HanginThereSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>皮特终于十八岁了，这意味着他终于可以合法的和他男朋友滚床单了。韦德有了一个很棒的点子来庆祝他男朋友的十八岁生日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	恭喜你成年了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Congratulations On Not Being Jailbait Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773048) by [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost). 



> 其实我是小蜘蛛攻和死贱受。而死贱又是除了和小蜘蛛西皮以外和谁都受，就在小蜘蛛这变成攻……………………终于摸到了这一篇文我是无论如何也要翻译出来（。才翻译了三分之一左右而且没人beta所以……就这样吧（你等等

标题：恭喜你成年了  
作者：ArraFrost  
分级：E  
配对：Peter Parker/Wade Wilson（斜线前后分攻受）  
简介：皮特终于十八岁了，这意味着他终于可以合法的和他男朋友滚床单了。韦德有了一个很棒的点子来庆祝他男朋友的十八岁生日。

 

正文

“早该知道了，”在这天晚上，皮特第十五次的看向了自己的手机，他抱怨着叹了口气。没有新信息，没有未接电话，啥也没有。除了那个他没从没期待的惊喜派对在等着他。在他匆匆忙忙把蜘蛛侠面具塞到自己书包里回到家的时候，所有人用最大的声音朝他喊道：“SURPRISE!”，所有人一起喊道。惊喜派对可一点都没有每天光着身子穿紧身衣刺激，不过确实吓了他一跳就是了。

尽管皮特告诉过梅姨，歌温和哈里，他并不想要一个十八岁生日的派对，不过事实证明，派对比他想象的要好玩。派对上来了很多人，尽管皮特的社交生活无论是在学校还是在别的地方都并不是那么丰富。无论是在学校还是在别的地方。梅姨和歌温为客人们花了差不多一整天来为他烤制生日蛋糕和其他的零食，而且晚餐也幸运的不是肉卷。

唯一的问题是...韦德并没有出现。派对的热闹渐渐消退，人们开始离开，皮特开始心烦了起来。为什么他会以为韦德会出现？并不是皮特没有邀请他。歌温说他给韦德发了短信，号码是韦德自己输进她手机里的。她从来没给韦德发过短信，因为她一点都不喜欢那家伙。皮特的所有朋友都不喜欢韦德。皮特甚至都不确定自己喜不喜欢他。韦德这个嘴上没个把门的家伙。而且也不知道他到底是好是坏，事实上他是以杀人为生的--大多数他杀的人都是坏蛋，但是那些人仍然有他们的孩子，家庭和朋友…皮特是在没法单纯的定义韦德是个好人或者是个坏人。

“别想太多。”歌温站在门口，用手臂抱住了皮特的脖子说道，而且用它的手掌试图把皮特的烦心事都弄走。“我想他会弥补你的。”

皮特耸了耸肩，试图表现出他才不在乎这种事情的样子。不过说真的，别说歌温了，他自己都不相信。“谢谢你为我办的派对，非常棒，歌温。”

“为你做什么都行。”歌温微笑着，吻了他的脸颊一下，然后转身走到了弗莱舍的身边。奇怪的是，弗莱舍今天看起来像个完美的绅士。等着他的女朋友并且陪她回家，甚至歌温吻他脸颊的时候他眼睛都没眨一下。弗莱舍的进步真的让皮特对歌温越来越另眼相看了。

“回家小心点。”皮特在他们身后说道。当他们路过第一个路灯离开他视线时，皮特关上了门，靠在了上面，然后沉重地叹了口气，

也许和韦德约会并不是个好主意。皮特知道韦德的工作就是让他满世界跑，就是因为这个皮特才不同意韦德做这份工作，他试图适应。他去忍受那些未接电话，由于紧张而结结巴巴的面对着韦德的语音提示，他完全不知道说些什么，因为他唯一想说的只是他想他了...但是他没办法说出来。韦德只会嘲笑他。我才走了一周而已，小皮特。皮特也去忍受他每次从窗户进到他房间，身上带着他的-也许是别人的-血液。尽管皮特跟他说如果再断胳膊断腿的就不要再进他的卧室，除非他的胳膊腿都安对了位置。但是皮特仍然会帮着他把身体安好。

不过一段时间之后，皮特开始厌倦每天都在等他然后却一无所获的状态了。皮特在餐馆里等他等几个小时，等着他的那个永远不会出现的男朋友，而且即使出现了也连句道歉都没有，这种状况简直发生无数次了。皮特已经不像再假装自己没有觉得难过，也不像再假装他能解决这种烂事了。但是他的生日...当他终于到了合法和人上床的年纪，他也许能告诉梅姨这段感情...当他最想韦德出现的时候，他能真正的把他介绍给他的朋友们，他却不在。皮特真的想提分手了。

看看四周，如果韦德出现了的话估计会比现在还要乱。也许还有一线希望。皮特摇了头，扒拉了一下自己的头发准备把这一片狼藉留到明天早上再收拾。他能在梅姨睡醒之前收拾好大部分。现在，他只想倒在自己床上蒙头大哭，希望梅姨听不到他的哭声。

当他走进自己的房间，他立刻看到了那个窗户外面在缩在暗处的身影。

“如果想活命的话立刻跟我走。”

“滚蛋，韦德。”皮特含混的说。他已经累得连生气的力气都没有了，他忍着没发脾气直到现在，然后那个混蛋雇佣兵就出现了？对于这段关系皮特已经没力气维持了，他啥也不想说，只想睡觉。他希望韦德现在就滚蛋，因为他没有任何耐心跟他男朋友解释今天他错过了什么。

“真的，伙计。你得跟我走，这是世界上最重要的事情！”韦德小心翼翼的进入房间，好像他在靠近一个容易受到惊吓的小鹿。显然皮特既不是小鹿，也容易受到惊吓。

“韦德，我没时间管你的烂事。我现在只想睡觉，而且我不想你吵醒梅姨--”

“这就是你必须跟我走的理由，而且如果我把你眼睛蒙上了，别担心，那就是前戏。”

皮特炸了眨眼，现在他不明白了。“你说什么？”

“今天星期三啊。”

“不，今天星期六，韦德。恭喜你你现在已经傻到不知道今天星期几了。”皮特叹气，走到衣柜那准备好睡觉。他男朋友不光粗心而且还是个傻逼。幸运的的是，韦德还没有那种该死的声音跟皮特说话，皮特永远不会承认他喜欢那种声音。

“所以不是上班的时间？”

在皮特还没想好怎么反驳他之前他只是站在那看着自己的男朋友。他紧闭着嘴，鼻间的呼吸急促，他承认他永远不能明白韦德的脑子里都在想点什么。他也不觉得韦德知道自己在想什么。

“请你离开。”皮特终于说话了，扯了扯自己的短裤准备睡觉。“我要累死了，我需要你离开。”

“你真友好。”韦德耸肩，直接走向皮特，用带着手套的那只手抓住了皮特的胳膊，轻轻的拽了拽。“来吧，我们得走了。”

皮特轻松地把胳膊抽了回来，死死地盯着那个雇佣兵。“韦德，我现在哪也不去。”

“好吧，如果你想让我把梅姨吵醒的话，那呆在这里我一点一件都没有。因为你不跟我一起走的话，我是不会离开的。”

皮特准备跟他争论的时候，韦德一动不动的站在那，双手交叉在胸前的样子就像个四岁小孩。皮特翻了个白眼，重重的叹了口气：“好吧。”他突然说道，转过从柜子里拿出他的运动衫，然后把脚塞进一双匡威鞋里。在他系好鞋带之前，韦德已经把他拽出了窗户，从二楼的窗户跳了出去。他们谁也不会因此受伤，但是皮特的运动衫在他们着陆在草地的时候被草丛划破了。

“我要恨死你了。”韦德跳上皮特的身上，双手抱着他的肩膀时，皮特嘟嘟囔囔的说。“蜘蛛侠，那个方向！”

皮特等了一会儿，叹气之前他又看了一下那个方向。“韦德…你手指的方向什么也没有。”

“那个小小的黄色建筑很难指明，别笑。”皮特没机会反驳，因为韦德现在指了个地方，而他想快点结束这一切他好能睡觉。

 

TBC


End file.
